


feel a little safer when i'm with you

by cryptidkidprem



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Minor Violence, Riot Scene in Allison's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkidprem/pseuds/cryptidkidprem
Summary: Renee was still holding her left wrist gingerly and close to her body, but she reached her right hand up, and, so gently that Allison had to stop herself from shivering, traced a finger under Allison’s left eye. “Someone hit you,” she said, her voice wavering.Allison huffed, and brought her own fingers up to trace the deep purple bruise that had blossomed across Renee’s right eye. “You, too,” she said.Renee blinked, like she hadn’t even noticed it. “That doesn’t matter,” she said, shaking her head and plowing on before Allison could protest. “I was supposed to protect you. All of you.”





	feel a little safer when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> started as a drabble prompt on tumblr, but i wanted to post it here too b/c the world needs more renison and i'm here to Deliver !
> 
> this is basically just the riot scene after the binghamton game, but with a focus on renee and allison. there is some mild fighting and violence in this fic, but it is honestly not graphic at all. this is also barely proofread; i read through it once but i'm sloppy so apologies for any mistakes/typos.
> 
> hope u enjoy !

Stepping out of the Binghamton stadium, Allison figured a chainsaw would’ve been required to cut through the tension in the air, but it was still a shock how quickly shit  _completely_  hit the fan.

The crowds were an angry ocean, swelling and churning with anticipation and energy, slurs and heated words being tossed around like flotsam and jetsam. She figured it was only a matter of time before someone started throwing punches, but Allison at least hoped the team would manage to make it to the bus and get out of dodge before that happened. 

Her heart was in her throat, her pulse thrumming so loudly she swore she could hear it over the sounds of the angry crowd. She held her head high as she walked, set her face in an indifferent scowl, knuckles going white around the strap of the bag on her shoulder; if she showed any fear it would be like an invitation for the waves of anger to break all over her.

The forty-foot walk felt like a mile, but Allison could see the horribly fluorescent paint of the Foxes’ bus. A fraction of the tension in her shoulders started to ease, and then — and then everything was chaos.

It seemed like things went to shit in under a second. One minute security guards were lining the lot, holding everyone back, the next the empty space around her was filled with angry bodies, fists and beer bottles added to the heated words flying around as a rowdy tailgate turned into an all-out riot.

Allison didn’t even have time to process, let alone react, before some six-foot-tall douchebag with his bare chest painted in Binghamton’s colors had knocked her to the ground as he tussled with bearded man wearing an orange jersey. It would’ve been bad enough to get knocked on her ass by someone attacking her, but she’d just been a by-product of two pissy men trying to wail on each other, and that was somehow  _worse_.

The asphalt was sticky against her skin and her palms had been scraped raw in the fall, but she was fine apart from that. Allison’s lip curled in a sneer, anger joining the fear in her chest and making Allison’s skin prickle with heat and adrenaline. 

She managed to push herself up and look around, but the fray had already gotten so intense she couldn’t see any of her teammates. Even Matt, who was tall enough he had stood out in any crowd even  _before_  he frosted his tips and started gelling his hair straight up, had vanished in the sea of violence and anger around her.

That was enough to make the fear momentarily overpower the anger. Even though she was pretty sure she still hated at least half of them, the idea of _her team_  lost in the midst of  _this_ was nerve-wracking, but enough to finally energize her into action. 

Allison wasn’t a Fox for nothing, and ten years of playing Exy meant if there was one thing she could do, she could fucking  _fight_. She thrust an elbow hard into the diaphragm of the nearest person and started to fight her way through the volatile crowd. 

Someone else rammed into her, but this time Allison was ready. She held her ground, and spun around with every intention of decking the asshole, but then someone  _else_  had grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip and yanked her back around. Allison practically growled, lashing out and kicking her high-heeled foot into the groin the the stranger; man or woman, she didn’t care, a stiletto to the crotch would hurt regardless.

But no matter how well she could handle herself in a court brawl, this was different. There were just too many people, all of them looking to take their own adrenaline-fueled anger out on whoever got within striking distance, and she couldn’t fight off 100 people at once. 

Behind her, someone’s foot connected with Allison’s shin, and she almost fell again, stumbling into someone who managed to glance a blow just below her left eye. Whatever. She’d had black eyes before, she’d live. 

What made her truly furious were the hands suddenly grabbing at her arm, pulling her further off balance. The grip was hard enough to bruise, nails digging into her skin so hard she was sure blood would be drawn. Allison jerked around to face her attacker, and used her free hand to try and claw at the man who now refused to release her. Her nails could do some serious damage, but he kept wriggling just out of reach, and he wouldn’t  _fucking_  let go.

He pulled his free arm back, a sneer on his face, and Allison braced for a punch.

The punch never came; before the man could even swing, he yelped, and his head was wrenched backwards. Allison blinked, and then she saw Renee, fingers buried into the man’s hair as she held his head at an awkward, painful angle and grabbed his arm with her free hand. 

“ _Let her go_ ,” Renee practically snarled, her face — almost as blank as the monster’s — raging violent odds against her voice, which was filled with so much fury it was nearly unrecognizable.

“Fuck you,” the strange man snarled. In response, Renee tugged viciously with both arms, pulling his head back even further and twisting his arm behind his back at a painful angle until another yelp of pain was startled from his lips. His eyes went wide.

He let go.

Allison wasted no time; she grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach as hard as she could. He crumpled, doubling over and falling to his knees, but he couldn’t fall completely as Renee still had him in her grips and didn’t seem to have any plans of releasing him.

“Crazy bitches,” the man wheezed, but Allison could see the fear on his face plain as day.  _Good_ , Allison thought.

Renee seemed to have the same thought, because she smashed a fist into his stomach, and finally let him go as he folded onto the asphalt and curled into a fetal position.

Allison made to grab Renee and pull her towards the bus, but someone else got between them a second later. He made a grab for Renee that Allison intercepted with a similar move to the one Renee had just used. This guy went down easier, but Renee was already locked in a brawl with someone else when Allison reached her. 

“Renee,” Allison said, but Renee didn’t seem to hear her as she traded blows with the stranger in front of her.

“ _Renee_ ,” Allison tried again, this time grabbing her bicep to get her attention. 

Renee whirled around to face her, fist still raised, but when she saw Allison the tension seemed to bleed from her body like a punctured water balloon.

“Allison,” she said, eyes going wide, breath coming in sharp, ragged bursts.

She wanted to pull Renee in and hug her, maybe never let go, shield her from all this, even if Renee could probably handle herself better than Allison could. But now was not exactly the time. She needed to make sure they both got out of this mess. The others would make it eventually, Allison couldn’t do a damn thing for them right now, but she could do something for Renee and herself.

“Let’s  _go_ ,” Allison said, pointing over Renee’s shoulder at the bus.

Renee threw a glance backwards and nodded. Together, they pushed their way through the crowd, shoving between bodies where they could and fighting through when they couldn’t. 

It seemed to take an age to make it the twenty remaining feet to the bus. Abby was hanging anxiously out of the doors when they finally reached it, and when she spotted Allison and Renee her eyes lit up and she sucked in a breath. She held a hand out to them, and Allison took it. She took Renee’s hand in the other, and let Abby haul them up.

“Oh, thank  _goodness_ ,” Abby said, hugging each of them in turn as they staggered up the steps into the bus.

Renee still looked wild and tense, but Allison could see her relax a fraction in Abby’s arms. 

“Where are the others?” Allison asked, scanning the bus as Abby pushed the pair of them behind her and went back to watching the door. She spotted Kevin, Aaron, and Nicky, huddled together in the back of the bus, but Andrew, Neil, Dan, and Matt were notably absent, as was Coach Wymack.

Abby just shook her head, pursing her lips as she sent a troubled glance backwards at Allison and Renee. “Not back yet,” she said, voice tight and thin with anxiety.

Renee still looked shaken, but she gave Abby’s elbow a gentle squeeze and said, “I’m sure they’re coming.”

Abby nodded stiffly. “They’ll be okay.” 

Allison wasn’t sure if she was reassuring them or herself. Maybe both. Probably both. 

Allison put a hand on Renee’s shoulder and gave her head a little jerk, beckoning Renee to come and sit down. Instead of taking their usual seats near the front, they migrated back to take up the seat just in front of the monsters, the need for solidarity and family outweighing any animosity there might be between their two groups.

They didn’t say anything to each other, but Nicky pursed his lips and gave them a little nod, and even Aaron regarded them with a furrowed brow and an angry frown that seemed to be  _for_  them instead of directed  _at_  them, which was practically a warm hug coming from one of the twins. Kevin looked about half a second from a full-blown panic attack, so Allison didn’t take offense when he ignored them completely. 

Allison took the seat by the window, and Renee settled into the seat beside her, hooking one of her arms through Allison’s and resting a hand protectively on Allison’s knee. Allison’s breath caught for a half-second, and she put her hand on top of Renee’s as the two of them settled in for a long, anxious wait.

 

\--

 

In the end, Coach Wymack made it back to the bus after Renee and Allison. He told them Dan had called him from the back of an ambulance with Matt, and the two of them were headed to get checked out in an ER in town. Andrew returned after what felt like a lifetime. There was no sign of Neil, but Andrew had his things clutched in a white-knuckled grip, which didn’t exactly incite any kind of hope.

Wymack insisted on taking them to a hospital to get checked, as everyone was covered in cuts and bruises bruises and worse, and Renee was holding her left wrist close stiffly and refusing to move it more than she needed to.

People were trickling in from the riot, crowding the hospital, so Renee and Allison wound up sitting on the same bed in an ER exam room. They were hardly the worse off in the place; Allison had heard a doctor passing by shouting something about prepping the OR for a ruptured spleen, so they were looking at a long wait with their minor bruises and sprains.

As soon as the door to the exam room closed and they were left alone, Renee whirled around to face Allison. It was the first time they’d really been alone and able to talk since the riot, and Renee walked right up to Allison and stood barely an inch away from her. 

Renee was still holding her left wrist gingerly and close to her body, but she reached her right hand up, and, so gently that Allison had to stop herself from shivering, traced a finger under Allison’s left eye. “Someone hit you,” she said, her voice wavering.

Allison huffed, and brought her own fingers up to trace the deep purple bruise that had blossomed across Renee’s right eye. “You, too,” she said.

Renee blinked, like she hadn’t even noticed it. “That doesn’t matter,” she said, shaking her head and plowing on before Allison could protest. “I was supposed to protect you. All of you.”

“You did,” Allison said. “That asshole could’ve broken my jaw if you hadn’t pulled him off me.”

Renee shut her eyes and let out one long, slow breath. “He never should’ve touched you,” she whispered vehemently. “You could have—” she gave her head a jerky shake.

“We both could’ve been hurt a lot worse,” Allison said, thinking of the person now lying open on a table with an actual organ ruptured, the woman she’d passed in the ER whose face was almost entirely obscured by her own blood, the fact that no one had seen Neil since the stadium, and felt a flood of relief so intense her knees almost buckled that Renee was standing here in front of her. “But we weren’t,” she said, sliding her hand down until her palm was gingerly cupping Renee’s cheek “we’re here.”

“We’re here,” Renee repeated, and then she leaned in and kissed Allison right on the lips.

Of all the ways Allison had pictured kissing Renee (which was… a lot, honestly), bruised and battered in a hospital exam room was not one of them, but this still felt better than she had ever imagined. It was a reminder and a reassurance, and it was also so much more. Renee’s hand slid over Allison’s hip and circled around her waist, pulling her closer and holding her in a steely grip. 

Allison brought her other hand up so she was framing Renee’s face as she parted her lips and let Renee deepen the kiss to something fierce and deep and urgent.

The world seemed to slip away around her until the only thing that mattered was Renee’s lips, Renee’s hands, Renee’s body against hers. Despite the fear, the adrenaline, the panic that had permeated the night, this kiss created a little bubble of serenity around the two of them.

They only broke apart when Renee tried to wrap her other, injured hand around Allison’s back, and a twinge of pain that Allison could feel since they were pressed so close together went through her body.

Renee hissed, her lips still mere centimeters away from Allison’s, and Allison’s brow furrowed in concern. 

Allison swallowed. “Maybe this can wait,” she suggested, her voice coming out raw and quiet.

“Maybe,” Renee agreed, pulling back enough so she could look Allison in the eyes and then not making any moves to retreat further out of Allison’s space. The fingers on her uninjured hand found their way under the hem of Allison’s shirt and traced little circles on the skin of her lower back

After all, they were both still here, shaken and hurt but  _alive_  and real and whole. They had time, and they would definitely be doing  _that_  again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! feel free to come check out my tumblr ([@trojean](https://trojean.tumblr.com/), or my aftg blog [@jewishneiljosten](https://jewishneiljosten.tumblr.com/)) if u like my writing, there's tons more drabbles posted there that don't make it onto ao3 so check out my [writing](https://trojean.tumblr.com/tagged/prem-writes) [tags](https://jewishneiljosten.tumblr.com/tagged/prem-writes) !


End file.
